Translate-toolkit
The Translate Toolkit is a set of tools designed to work with XLIFF and Gettext PO files, and can manipulate several other formats. The Toolkit provides a platform for developing localisation tools and is used as such a platform by the following projects: *Pootle *open-tran.eu - providing translation memory lookup The Translate Toolkit is hosted at translate.sourceforge.net. The documentation packaged with the Translate Toolkit have two parts: *User documentation *API documentation (for programmers) The most up-to-date documentation about the Translate Toolkit is available online in the Translate wiki. Please contribute any improvements there. Translate Toolkit wa Python laibrari en softwärset disainen tu help lokolaisiŋās dè wörkiŋlaiv wa moa prodùktiv en les frùstreitiŋ. Nigè softwär inklūd progrems tu konvört lokolaiseiçion formäts tu kòmmon-na PO formät en progrems tu ček en männeij PO fayls en yutilitis tu krieit wörd kaunts, mörj transleiçions en pörform väryùs ček on PO fayls. Sùpporten lokolaiseiçion storeij formats are: DTD, properties, OpenOffice.org GSI/SDF, CSV, MO, Qt .ts and of course PO and XLIFF. The documentation of the Translate Toolkit API is packaged in translate-toolkit-dev-doc. Päkeijs Pripäriŋ $ sudo apt-get install translate-toolkit Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following additional packages will be installed: * javascript-common * libjs-jquery * libjs-sphinxdoc * libjs-underscore * libtidy-0.99-0 * python-babel * python-babel-localedata * python-dateutil * python-diff-match-patch * python-enchant * python-iniparse * python-levenshtein * python-simplejson * python-tz * python-utidylib * python-vobject Suggested packages: apache2 | lighttpd | httpd python-gobject python-wxgtk3.0 python-subversion The following NEW packages will be installed # javascript-common # libjs-jquery # libjs-sphinxdoc # libjs-underscore # libtidy-0.99-0 # python-babel # python-babel-localedata # python-dateutil # python-diff-match-patch # python-enchant # python-iniparse # python-levenshtein # python-simplejson # python-tz # python-utidylib # python-vobject # translate-toolkit 0 to upgrade, 17 to newly install, 0 to remove and 0 not to upgrade. Need to get 3,633 kB of archives. After this operation, 20.8 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 javascript-common all 11 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 libjs-jquery all 1.11.3+dfsg-4 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 libjs-underscore all 1.7.0~dfsg-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-updates/main i386 libjs-sphinxdoc all 1.3.6-2ubuntu1.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 libtidy-0.99-0 i386 20091223cvs-1.5 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 python-babel-localedata all 1.3+dfsg.1-6 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 python-tz all 2014.10~dfsg1-0ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 python-babel all 1.3+dfsg.1-6 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 python-dateutil all 2.4.2-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 python-diff-match-patch all 20121119-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 python-enchant all 1.6.6-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 python-levenshtein i386 0.12.0-2build1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 python-simplejson i386 3.8.1-1ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 python-utidylib all 0.2-9build1 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 python-vobject all 0.8.1c-4.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 translate-toolkit all 1.13.0-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 python-iniparse all 0.4-2.2 kB Fetched 3,633 kB in 2s (1,543 kB/s) Instoliŋ Selecting previously unselected package javascript-common. (Reading database ... 278408 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../javascript-common_11_all.deb ... Unpacking javascript-common (11) ... Selecting previously unselected package libjs-jquery. Preparing to unpack .../libjs-jquery_1.11.3+dfsg-4_all.deb ... Unpacking libjs-jquery (1.11.3+dfsg-4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libjs-underscore. Preparing to unpack .../libjs-underscore_1.7.0~dfsg-1ubuntu1_all.deb ... Unpacking libjs-underscore (1.7.0~dfsg-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libjs-sphinxdoc. Preparing to unpack .../libjs-sphinxdoc_1.3.6-2ubuntu1.1_all.deb ... Unpacking libjs-sphinxdoc (1.3.6-2ubuntu1.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libtidy-0.99-0. Preparing to unpack .../libtidy-0.99-0_20091223cvs-1.5_i386.deb ... Unpacking libtidy-0.99-0 (20091223cvs-1.5) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-babel-localedata. Preparing to unpack .../python-babel-localedata_1.3+dfsg.1-6_all.deb ... Unpacking python-babel-localedata (1.3+dfsg.1-6) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-tz. Preparing to unpack .../python-tz_2014.10~dfsg1-0ubuntu2_all.deb ... Unpacking python-tz (2014.10~dfsg1-0ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-babel. Preparing to unpack .../python-babel_1.3+dfsg.1-6_all.deb ... Unpacking python-babel (1.3+dfsg.1-6) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-dateutil. Preparing to unpack .../python-dateutil_2.4.2-1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-dateutil (2.4.2-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-diff-match-patch. Preparing to unpack .../python-diff-match-patch_20121119-1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-diff-match-patch (20121119-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-enchant. Preparing to unpack .../python-enchant_1.6.6-2_all.deb ... Unpacking python-enchant (1.6.6-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-levenshtein. Preparing to unpack .../python-levenshtein_0.12.0-2build1_i386.deb ... Unpacking python-levenshtein (0.12.0-2build1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-simplejson. Preparing to unpack .../python-simplejson_3.8.1-1ubuntu2_i386.deb ... Unpacking python-simplejson (3.8.1-1ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-utidylib. Preparing to unpack .../python-utidylib_0.2-9build1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-utidylib (0.2-9build1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-vobject. Preparing to unpack .../python-vobject_0.8.1c-4.1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-vobject (0.8.1c-4.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package translate-toolkit. Preparing to unpack .../translate-toolkit_1.13.0-1_all.deb ... Unpacking translate-toolkit (1.13.0-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-iniparse. Preparing to unpack .../python-iniparse_0.4-2.2_all.deb ... Unpacking python-iniparse (0.4-2.2) ... Setiŋ Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.5-1) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.7) ... Processing 3 added doc-base files... Setting up javascript-common (11) ... Setting up libjs-jquery (1.11.3+dfsg-4) ... Setting up libjs-underscore (1.7.0~dfsg-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libjs-sphinxdoc (1.3.6-2ubuntu1.1) ... Setting up libtidy-0.99-0 (20091223cvs-1.5) ... Setting up python-babel-localedata (1.3+dfsg.1-6) ... Setting up python-tz (2014.10~dfsg1-0ubuntu2) ... Setting up python-babel (1.3+dfsg.1-6) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/pybabel-python2 to provide /usr/bin/pybabel (pybabel) in auto mode Setting up python-dateutil (2.4.2-1) ... Setting up python-diff-match-patch (20121119-1) ... Setting up python-enchant (1.6.6-2) ... Setting up python-levenshtein (0.12.0-2build1) ... Setting up python-simplejson (3.8.1-1ubuntu2) ... Setting up python-utidylib (0.2-9build1) ... Setting up python-vobject (0.8.1c-4.1) ... Setting up translate-toolkit (1.13.0-1) ... Setting up python-iniparse (0.4-2.2) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu9) ... Si osou * Pootle Category:Transleiçion softwär